The invention is based on a throttle valve pipe of the generic type as defined hereinafter. A throttle valve pipe is already known in which the electric heating body is disposed directly on the metal throttle valve, and the heating of the throttle valve pipe near the throttle valve takes place via the metal wall of the throttle valve pipe. This design has the disadvantage that a majority of the electrically supplied energy at the throttle valve is dissipated because of the good thermal conductivity of the throttle valve, so that increased electrical energy is required for heating purposes. In the same manner, the metal throttle valve pipe undesirably conducts away heat that would be needed for preparing the fuel introduced into the aspirated air flow upstream of the throttle valve.